


Say the Word and I'll Be Running Back to Find You

by Cocopops1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Rare Pairings, discredits everything after the first few minutes of VLD season 3, no clone theory, no dead shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of season 3 and absolutely discredits everything afterwards. The Black Lion doesn’t accept Keith as her new paladin, but there’s someone on the Castle that hasn’t tried to bond with her yet.





	Say the Word and I'll Be Running Back to Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsune13tamlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune13tamlin/gifts).



> Listen to Starlight by Starset while listening to this for the full effect :)

The Black Lion doesn’t responded to Keith. When he finally steps out of the lion, relief is evident on his face, though Lisa can see his underlying disappointment. He may not want to lead Voltron, or take Shiro’s place, but she knows how much Keith hates to disappoint Shiro.

The thought of Shiro sends a sharp pang through her chest. She had so hoped that having Keith - or anyone else really - connect with the Black Lion would be a step closer to finding Shiro. Now those hopes were dashed.

“Now what do we do?” Lance asks.

Allura sighs and her shoulders slump, the picture of exhaustion. “I - I’m not sure. We cannot continue without a Black Paladin. We’ll need to think of some way to find a new one.”

Lisa sucks in a deep breath in an effort to quell the pain that continues to lance through her chest. It doesn’t help. The very thought of bringing a stranger in to take Shiro’s place leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

Keith obviously shares her distaste. He visibly bristles at Allura’s words. “Or we could keep looking for Shiro.” Keith snaps.

Allura sighs again. “Keith -”

Keith opens his mouth to snap at her, but Lisa pushes her own misgivings aside and steps forward to put a calming hand on his shoulder. It won’t do anyone any good to get into this fight again.

“It’s been a long few weeks, and we’re all exhausted.” Lisa says. “We should all get a good night’s sleep. We’ll be able to make better decisions when our bodies and minds are well rested.”

“You’re right.” Allura says. “All of you take the night off. We’ll reconvene to discuss strategy in the morning.” 

Keith turns on his heel and stalks out of the hangar. The rest of the paladins slowly start trickling out after him, followed by Coran, and Allura - after casting one last forlorn glance at the Black Lion.

Lisa stays back. Her longing for Shiro rises up and crashes over her like a wave, threatening to drown her. Tears prick at her eyes and threaten to spill over. It isn’t fair. She’d just gotten Shiro back, only to lose him again after such a short while. 

She knows she should follow her own advice and go to bed, but the thought of going back to a cold and lonely bed is far from appealing. Besides, she feels so much closer to Shiro when she’s around the lion. If she closes her eyes and concentrates, she can almost convince herself that he’s in the room with her. 

She wipes away the tears that have spilled onto her cheeks and looks up at the lion. For a moment she only stares and all she can think about is how strongly she can feel Shiro being so close to the lion. Suddenly she’s sure that if she were to go inside the lion, she would be able to feel him even more. She acts on that impulse and makes her way to the belly-hatch the others had used to enter the lion earlier. 

Once she’s inside, it does indeed feel as if Shiro’s presence grows stronger. It makes her pause and catch her breath. She’s almost sure that she’ll find Shiro sitting in the pilot’s chair once she reaches it. But she’s never been quite that lucky, and the cockpit is disappointingly empty.

“Hello.” she says to the lion. “I’m sorry to bother you, but -” she pauses, tentatively resting her hand on the back of the pilot’s chair. “Do you mind if I sit here for just a few minutes?”

She doesn’t know if she should expect a reply, but Shiro’s presence feels so strong here. It feels almost as if he’s wrapped her up in a tight blanket, and she doesn’t want to leave. She’s relieved when she doesn’t get any kind of a negative reaction. She thanks the lion and moves to curl up on the pilot’s chair. 

Once she sits down, the exhaustion really hits her. Just a few minutes. She thinks, Then I’ll go to bed. She curls up tighter, and Shiro’s presence wraps around her like a warm blanket. She closes her eyes and very quickly loses her battle against asleep. 

“Lisa.”

Her eyes snap open what feels like mere seconds after closing them, and finds herself no longer in the Black Lion’s cockpit, but in a field of stars. She pushes herself up to her feet and looks around. The world she’s in is streaked with purple and an eclipsed moon hangs in the star-filled sky. Even the ground beneath her seems to be made of stars. It’s the most breathtaking thing she’s ever seen.

“Lisa.” She freezes. She knows that voice. Hope rises in her chest so quickly that she nearly chokes on it. 

She whirls around to find it’s source and, sure enough, her eyes land on Shiro, standing just a few steps away, surrounded by a purple glow.

Her heart swells and tears well up in her eyes. She takes the few necessary steps the close the distance between them. Shiro opens his arms for her and she practically falls into them burying her face in his chest as her tears spill over. His strong arms wrap around her and his warmth envelops her.  
“It’s okay.” He murmurs into her ear. “I’ve got you. I’m here.”

His voice washes over her, soothing every ache in her chest until she calms enough to look at up him. Once their eyes meet he smiles at her the way he only ever smiles for her, soft and filled with love. 

“Is this a dream?” she whispers, afraid that he might disappear at the sound of her voice. 

“No.” he answers with a hint of amusement in his voice as he wipes a fresh tear from her face with his thumb. “We’re in the Astral Plane.” 

Lisa feels her eyes grow wide. “You mean where you fought Zarkon before?”

Shiro nods and tucks her hair behind her ear before sliding his hand down to rest on her neck. His his right arm is still wrapped tightly around her waist.

“You’ve been here this whole time?”

“Well, my mind has.” he answers. “Black says that the quintessence surge we experienced when we defeated Zarkon accidentally activated her teleporting ability, but Haggar hijacked it. She -” he shudders - “She’s got my body. Black’s keeping my mind here to protect me from her.” 

Lisa feels her blood run cold, but fury quickly replaces the cold in her veins. Lisa very rarely finds herself hating anybody, but she finds it easy to hate that witch. For everything she’s done to Shiro in the past, and especially for putting that fearful tone in his voice.

She reaches up to cup his cheek. “How do I find you?”

He leans into her touch. “Black can find me, but you’ll need Voltron to get me out. That’s why she hasn’t come for me herself - she needs a pilot.”

“But everyone tried to bond with her today! Why didn’t she accept Keith like she did when you two were stranded on that planet?”

He smiles at her again. “Because you didn’t try.”

Lisa’s mind stutters to a halt. “What?”

Shiro places a kiss on her forehead. “Apparently each lion can bond with their paladin’s significant other in a crisis situation. She responded to Keith on that planet because you weren’t there.”

Understanding dawns on Lisa, followed by a rush of fiery determination. She moves her hand to the back of Shiro’s neck and pulls him down until his lips meet hers. Their kiss is fueled by that very determination. 

Both of them are gasping for air when they finally pull apart, and Shiro is looking at her like she’s his whole world. She’s sure he sees the same look reflected back at him,

Lisa stretches up and leaves one last quick kiss on Shiro’s lips. “I’m coming for you.”

“I’ll be waiting. Please be careful.”

Lisa blinks and finds herself back in the Black Lion’s cockpit. The cabin lights up and she hears the lion purring in her mind. 

 

Lisa wastes no time. She goes straight to the Princess and explains what happened. Allura eagerly springs into action, and by the time what passes as morning on the Castle of Lions comes, Lisa and the paladins are ready to mount their rescue mission.

The next time Lisa settles down in the Black Lion She grins, fierce and determined, as the cabin lights up for her again. “Let’s go get our man.”

Black responds immediately and soon she and the the others are heading to a small, barren planet. The witch is definitely there. But so is Shiro’s body, and Lisa will not be leaving her without him.

“Alright team.” She says, feeling Shiro’s presence wrap around her like armour. “Form Voltron.”


End file.
